


Wild Thing

by BurningRain



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRain/pseuds/BurningRain





	

Smoke poured from sensually plump lips, obscuring her face and disappating in her satiny curtain of long black hair. His breath caught in his chest as the cloud of smoke began to thin and striking amber eyes shone out at him with predatory amusement. The cigarette between her lips and the decanter of his best scotch filled the room with a pleasant aroma. He inhaled deeply and felt himself stiffen as the intoxicatingly scent of her arousal permeated his senses and drowned out everything else. A deep growl started in his chest as he walked slowly towards her. He towered over her where she leaned cooly against the lacquered mohogany of his desk. She took a long drag of her cigarette and his hand closed tightly around her throats before she could exhale. She smirked up at him and his lips crashed down hers in a bruising kiss. He pulled away, exhaling the smoke she had so generously gifted him. He let his eyes take her in, devouring her with his lecherous gaze. He bit his lip and shook his head, adjusting his grip on his precious Lucille. His eyebrow raised as he saw those entrancing amber eyes run down her length, pupils blown wide and tongue poking out to wet her tantalizing lips.

 

Realization dawned on him as he watched her thighs press together as evidence of her arousal. His mind races back to the moments after his kill when his adrenaline had been coursing through his veins and setting him on fire. He'd turned, his dirty little girl slinging gore at the gathering of his men there. The ethereally beautiful woman framed in hazy backlit luminescence now gilded in crimson slick. The way her breasts had heaved beneath the thin material of her tanktop. Graceful longfingered hands coming up to smear across her lips and down into her cleavage. The look in her eyes as they had shone out at him; not fear, not horror, not disgust... lust. Pure and unadulterated, almost tangibly visceral desire.

 

And now here she stood before him eye fucking his Dirty Girl like he wasn't even there. If it didn't turn him on so much he might have been jealous. He stepped back towards her, grasping her chin between leather- clad fingers, loving the way her kiss- swollen lips parted for him.

 

"Tell Daddy what you want and don't you dare hold back." His voice was rough from want. Her eyes roamed lasciviously over him before flirting back to Lucille.

 

He lifted her to eye level, admiring the way the coagulating blood clung to the wiring and pooled in the spaces between. 

 

"Is this what you want?" He asked, trailing Lucille's handle up Elizia's inner thigh. He heard her breath hitch as her long black eyelashes fluttered shut over the preternatural shine of her eyes. His hand tightened on her face as he leaned in close until his lips pressed roughly against the shell of her ear. "You will speak when you are spoken to." He growled.

 

"You. I want you, Daddy." She whimpered. He smiled wolfishly down atvher, tongue peeking between his teeth. 

 

"Now sweetheart, that wasn't so hard, not like I am." He caught her wrist before she could successfully press her palm to the front of his pants. "Tsk. First things first, show my girl here some love." He brought Lucille back up in front of Elizia's face and released her chin. Without hesitation she reaches an elegant hand up to caress her reverently before leaning forward and dragging her tongue gingerly across her bloodied barbs. Her eyes held a mischievous glint when they met his as her tongue lapped at Lucille's head. He was so hard it was painful. He flipped Elizia around and bent her over the desk with Lucille held at both ends against her thrust as he began to grind roughly against her. She pushed back against him, fingers white knuckling it against the edge of the desk. He removed the hand grasping Lucille's head and fisted it in Elizia's hair, pulling her head back sharply, Lucille still pressed tightly to her throat with the other. Trails of blood ran down her neck from the pinpricks of Lucille's bite.

 

"Bed. Now." He swung Lucille wide, pointing through the double doors to his bedroom. He backed away and she straightened up, running a hand through her hand as she sauntered in the direction she had been pointed. A brisk pop to the ass with the business end of the bat caused her to jump and let out a surprised yelp before picking up the pace. He followed behind her, admiring the way those shorts hugged her pert little ass.

 

He slid the latch into place on the doors and paused a beat before turning around. She lay spread before him on the bed, her clothes in a rumpled pile on the floor. He stepped over to the couch and lay his best girl to rest before returning his attention to the wild animal in his bed. He watched, mouth agape as she wiped her hand through the blood on her neck before plunging the very same fingers into her dripping heat and began to work herself over.

 

Without another thought he threw himself on top of her, pinning her down beneath his weight and caging her in. No longer inhibited by the presence of his Lucille, he set about ravishing the beast beneath him. He held her by the wrists wit one hand while the other groped roughly at her breasts. He was insatiably dominant and she yielded to him completely, lost in every sensation he bore down on her.

 

"Tell Daddy what you want. I need to hear you." He rasped, grinding against her core withbhis denim clad bulge. She whimpered into his shoulder before obeying.

 

"Please, Daddy, I need you."

 

"Tell me how you want it, babygirl." His teeth pulled at her nipple causing her to cry out.

 

"Take me, Daddy. I need it. I need all of it. I need all of you. Fuck me, Daddy." She was a mess, writhing and moaning in his grasp.

 

"Daddy's gonna take care of you." He whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe. He tore the handkerchief from around his neck and pulled it through the slats in the headboard before tying her by the wrists. His eyes consumed her as he his now constricting clothing unceremoniously.

 

His mouth captured hers in a breathless kiss that he trailed down her bloody threat to the valley between her breasts. His hands kneaded her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers as his mouth continued lower. His need was angry and pulsing between his legs, almost painful in it's urgency. Just a taste, he wanted to taste her before he wrecked her, ruined her for anyone else.

 

He buried his face into her welcoming cunt without pretense. She ground against his face as he lapped her up. The keening wail that escaped her when he delved his fingers into her core drove him to grind into the duvet to find some relief to the demanding ache there.

 

He gave a quick nip to her hardened nub before sitting up on his knees and positioning himself at her entrance. He watched her breathing heavil as she gazed up at him with lust- glazed eyes as he rubbed himself through her slick, coating himself.

 

"You're going to take this, take all of it like a good girl, and you aren't going to cum until I say so. Understand?"

 

"Yes, Daddy." She panted, chanting her hips towards him.

 

"Good girl." He pushed in slowly, relishing the way her hot velvety walls stretched to accommodate him. He paused when he bottomed out, allowing her a moment to adjust before pulling out slowly and snapping his hips forward again. The cry she let out as he repeated this motion made his cock twitch and his balls tighten. This woman was going to be his undoing if he wasn't careful. His hand caressed her heated flesh as he took his time, pulling out so tortuously slow before driving back into her with a satisfying snap. He could feel how close she was but he knew it wasn't enough. This bitch was an animal and she needed to be fucked like on.

 

He leaned down to seal her lips in a lazy kiss, knowing it was driving her crazy to be so close and yet unable to reach her release. He swiveled his hips and chuckles breathily as her mouth fell open against his in a strangled moan. He took the opportunity to claim the depths of her mouth as his hands worked to free hers from their restraints. Her hands wove into his hair, tugging sharply in her need. No more games. She wanted the beast, she would get the beast. His hand wrapped around her threat as he ground into her again, trapping the noise that fought to escape as he bit roughly at her breast.

 

He sat up and pulled out, immediately crazing the tight acceptance of her hot little cunt. He gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her front. One hand twisted into her hair, holding her head down as the other lifted her hips to meet his. He thrust into her without warning or mercy, moaning loudly as he did so. Her muffled screams and thenwas she thrust herself back into him as he fought through his impossible pace drove him wild. It was hot and animalistic the way she cried and moved beneath him as he dominated her so completely. The hand in her hair joined the other on her hips as his jaw dropped and a rumbling moan tore itself from his chest. He'd never had pussy like this before. He felt himself approaching his finish at a marathon sprint and knew exactly what he needed to get him there. He brought his hand down sharply on her ass and couldn't help the growl that answered her cry.

 

"Cum. Elizia. Cum for Daddy. Cum all over my big cock." Another harsh sleep to her reddened ass was all it took. Her head was thrown back, raven hair fanning in all directions as she let out an ear splitting wail. Her body convulsed and bucked beneath him as her tight little pussy milked him for all he had.

 

He came with a primal roar that surprised even himself as his hips snapped forward one last time, burying himself to the hilt and stilling within her. They collapsed in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs all limp and fading into their afterglow. As his eyes began to drop heavily he cast his gaze back to where his girl lay on the couch.


End file.
